


Carry

by MonaBee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, I wrote this on my phone so expect mistakes sorry, Just dorks playing music, M/M, SUPER DUPER SHORT, Will def expand on this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaBee/pseuds/MonaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has spent his whole life being called a genius, has played in competitions and concert halls with professionals and kept up. But nothing, <i>nothing </i>compares to this feeling Akaashi gives him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry

_Clink._

 

Spotlights burn afterimages onto the backs of Kageyama’s eyelids. His fingers lie across the black and white of the piano keys, touching so softly that they may as well be hovering. In front of him stands Akaashi, fingers poised above the strings of his violin, his callouses lined up neatly across the spaces. Kageyama slams his fingers down with a harsh dissonant chord and Akaashi’s bow makes a neat _arco_ across the strings - sounding only one shrill high note.

 

The room stills.

 

Kageyama smiles.

 

And they're off.

 

Playing with Akaashi is like flying. His melodies lift Kageyama up like he is a marionette, and each _diminuendo_ and _sfortzato_ is accomplished with a sense of serenity. Kageyama has spent his whole life being called a genius, has played in competitions and concert halls with professionals and kept up. But nothing, _nothing_ compares to this feeling Akaashi gives him. This perfect harmony, polyphony, equally important to one another, to the music. Akaashi’s _cantabile_ floats above the crowd as Kageyama uses just enough pedal to make the music soar. He can imagine a voice when Akaashi plays like this, someone singing with the utmost passion.

 

Kageyama plays frantically as the _accelerando_ hits, the slightest sweat gathering at his forehead from the excitement, the exertion. His smile grows wider as he plays, fingers never touching the keys for more than a moment. To the crowd they are a blur. And then suddenly, it stops.

 

Kageyama leans backwards, looks at Akaashi out of the corner of his eyes, and watches as the violinist’s expression sharpens.

 

His _cadenza_ flows from the instrument like the silk of Akaashi’s shirts slides through his fingers. It is amplified, echoing inside the space of Kageyama’ s mind. He lifts his hands to the keys again as Akaashi bows slower, sliding lamentatively across the strings.

 

_Clink._

 

A single note.

 

Kageyama imagines his first time meeting Akaashi, the double booking of a high school practice room.

 

_Clink-_

 

Kageyama remembers his hands on Akaashi’s, guiding them across the keys. How warm they were in comparison to his.

 

_Clink, clink._

 

Can remember quiet conversations, fingers shaking from too much coffee, tiny smiles, hours and hours spent practicing.

 

_Clink._

 

Can remember pushing Akaashi against the door, clinging to him, the laboured breaths between them as they closed the gap. Remembers Akaashi dropping his violin case, grabbing Kageyama’s tie. Whispering in his ear _‘no one ever comes to practice this late’._

 

Kageyama steadies himself.

 

Remembers what Keiji’s lips feel like pressed against his own, what it feels like to be Keiji’s instrument, be played between his fingers so skillfully. Remembers the sounds Keiji makes, his sweet _crescendo_ and the way he falls apart.

 

Kageyama _plinks_ across the black and white of the piano keys, and imagines lying with Keiji when they get home.

 

When Keiji turns to acknowledge his accompanist, Tobio catches the same thought in the careful tilt of Keiji’s eyebrows.

  
He doesn't smile, but his fingers tap against his leg as he bows.


End file.
